Curiosity Killed the Cat
by twiliunicorn
Summary: Will an akward finding send Rallen and Jeena closer together, or further apart? two/threeshot. Rated T for some hintiness  suggestions for later chapters welcome
1. Chapter 1

Curiosity Killed the Cat.

* * *

><p>It had been a reasonably long day of patrolling the now interlocked Nanairo-Kaio star systems. Killing off stragling krawl that hadn't fled after Krux's apparent defeat was quite a task- and a dirty one at that. It was always a race amongst Rallen and Jeena of who got to wash the krawl blood and mud off first- however, after a time the competition became pointless and they simply made a schedule.<p>

As the patrol missions spanned four days, one got to shower first every other day. While this might seem a silly thing to compete over- Krawl don't quite stop kicking even after they've been defeated. Their blood begins to sting if left in contact with the skin long enough. Fortunately, the ship's advanced liquid recycling system could easily break it up into harmless materials.

It was Wednesday, and the third day of their patrolling as well as Jeena's turn. As she did every time she had her turn first, she felt compelled to announce it- adding "... And if you peep on me, I kill you."

Rallen simply rolled his eyes in response. The bathroom could be entered from either of their rooms- but both of these doors locked the momment the water was turned on. It HAD occured to him that there could be a way to hack and unlock the doors, but knowing some of his previous conflicts with tecnology, attempting that would mean certain death.

He wasn't desperate to see her naked... Or rather THAT desperate.

While he waited for Jeena to finish up, he plopped down into his pilot chair and stared at the ceiling. Komainu- just as exhausted from work as he was, was fast asleep in a medium-sized dog bed near the lab system making a strange snoring noise. Rallen continued to stare into the ceiling as if it contained the answers to all life's mysteries untill he heard the telltale sound of an automatic door opeining.

Jeena stood just outside the door of her cabin, hair a few shades darker in the standard uniform nightclothes (they did in fact have uniform nightclothes consisting of a white shirt and black pants). "All yours." She said, before dissapearing back into her cabin.

"Goodnight." He yelled after her.

"Goodnight." Came her response at a distance.

Rallen gave a sigh at her lack of any desire for conversation at any point during the day. It seemed unlike her to give him the cold shoulder for such a long time, and he began to contemplate weither it was her time of the month or not...

He proceeded to walk into the bathroom, removing his boots and armor, setting it into a clear platic box to be cleaned seperately, and proceeded to undress, when he saw something in the corner of his eye.

Another function of the ship was its laundry system, intended to allow the uniforms to be washed and worn again quickly. All clothes were put down one of two chutes for each persons particular clothing. Uniforms down one, undergarmets down another.

However, on this occasion something frilly and pink was hanging over the undergarmet chute. This shouldn't have made Rallen blush, having been raised by a single mother, and having to handle her bras on occasion, but this well- wasn't his mother's. It was Jeena's. He gave a hard swallow and took a step closer, grabing the garmet by one of its straps.

He had one of two options: do the right thing and toss it down the chute, or give into his curiosity and take a peek at that telltale tag...

Unfortunately, Rallen didn't have time to decide. The door swung open.

"WHAT. ARE. YOU. DOING. WITH. MY. BRA?" Came a shocked and angry voice.

There was no point in attempting to hide it, he'd already been seen "I-I..."

"Y-you PERVERT!" Jeena screamed, backhanding him across the face, promptly followed by a knee to his Nether Regions. He fell to the floor gasping, letting out a sound of pain an octave higher than normal.

"W-wait a second." Rallen said, a realization coming to him. "Why'd you open the door so quickly, I could've been undressed for all you knew..." He smirked "Unless YOU were peeping on ME."

This accusation sent Jeena into a flurry of stuttering and blushing. She seemed to've reached the same conclusion of not being able to deny it. "I-I w-was going to stop watching after you took your shirt off."

He grinned "C'mon, I know you love me." He said in a half joking manner, opening his arms to give him a hug.

"Get a shower. Then we'll talk."


	2. Chapter 2

"Alright." Rallen started, now showered, dry, and ultimately krawl blood-free. "This is the part where you tell me you tell me you love me."

Jeena, who was sitting in the same state of cleanliness in her uniform nightclothes, hair pulled back, narrowed her eyes. "No, this is the part where you explain your apparent curiosity in my bra size."

"Not until you admit it."

"Well what if I _don't _love you?"

"Then you're just a pervert." He grinned upon seeing her face flush the color of her hair. She was cornered.

"Who are you calling a pervert, _pervert_?" She snapped, not able to conjure up any wittier comeback.

Rallen shrugged "You do realize there's a statistic that says men think about sex an average of once ever fifteen seconds, right. I think nature says I have an excuse."

Her blushed darkened. "A-are you telling me you think about... _that_..." Jeena couldn't bring herself to mention that in front of him without completely loosing her nerve. "A-and with who?"

"You, most of the time." He said flatly, as if admitting to breathing. "And there. I admitted to my deepest, darkest secret. I'm a pervert and I'd be wasting my breath to try and deny it."

Jeena lowered her head and muttered something.

"What was that?"

"... I..." She whispered

"A little louder please"

There was a seemingly eternal pause. Finally she stood up, blue eyes meeting orange. Ice meeting fire.

"I love you."

That was all the invitation Rallen had needed. The look in her eyes had said it as clearly as if she had said it aloud. _I want you._

They were on each other, in a fury of kissing and the removal of outer clothes. Wrestling had been used as a training excersize when they were Master and Co-Master, but that had been fully clothed- this was the excitement of bare skin on skin. That had been struggling against- this was a struggle toward.

Finally, they stopped, panting heavily. At this point they had already fallen on the bed, and were now laying side by side, Jeena formerly being on top. For the time being, she was stunned. She could still faintly feel his hands on her waist and back, the taste of his mouth still on her tongue, her lips slightly swollen from the repeated kissing.

Rallen had glanced over at her, in the same state of disbelief as to what had happened. Jeena was in her underwear and bra (a sight he never thought he'd behold) and he was in his boxers. _God, if anyone ever found out about this..._

Finally, she rolled over onto her side, half-smiling.

"What?"

"Say it?"

"Huh?"

"Don't play dumb with me." She inched closer.

"I love you."

She was now settled on top of him, a mischievous grin spreading across her face, and placed her hands on his waist, the tips of her fingers suggestively placed just under the waistband of his underwear. "I love you, too."

He grinned, rolling over and taking the top. "Guess when Curiosity killed the cat, Curiosity didn't realize the cat had eight more lives."

* * *

><p><strong>Happy Belated Valentines day everyone~ Consider this chapter fanservice to all of you who review saying "Eeee~ Why don't you write a RallJeen lemon scene~" (ignore the fact that rhymed) because quite frankly this is about close to the action as you're going to get. I don't like writing stuff like that in detail, so I left it to your imagination as to what happens next.<strong>


End file.
